


In Which Fighting Dragons is a Team-Building Exercise

by DoctorTrekLock



Series: AU-gust 2020 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dragons, Fantasy AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorTrekLock/pseuds/DoctorTrekLock
Summary: “Intel suggests the creature is camped on the other side of the ridge,” Coulson relayed, the thin crease between his eyebrows the only sign of stress. “While it appears capable of aerial flight–”“Just face it, sir,” Clint cut in cheerfully. “It’s a dragon.”
Series: AU-gust 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870924
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	In Which Fighting Dragons is a Team-Building Exercise

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published August 1, 2020 on [Tumblr](https://doctortreklock.tumblr.com/post/625292693998878720/au-gust-1-fantasy-au)

“Intel suggests the creature is camped on the other side of the ridge,” Coulson relayed, the thin crease between his eyebrows the only sign of stress. “While it appears capable of aerial flight–”

“Just face it, sir,” Clint cut in cheerfully. “It’s a dragon.”

He was currently lounging in a tree, bow in hand and as gleeful as a child at the circus. Or a circus performer hopped up on adrenaline and sleep deprivation. Six of one.

“Dragons don’t exist, Apollo,” Tony said derisively without looking up. The mess of gears, springs, and wires in his lap was beginning to smoke alarmingly, but he didn’t look concerned.

Bruce did though, keeping his distance and making sure his chest of explosive chemicals was well out of reach of anything the Iron Man could assemble. “There really hasn’t been any conclusive evidence either way.”

“They totally exist though. C’mon, Tasha, back me up,” Clint implored.

Natasha hummed in amusement where she was sitting cross-legged, honing her knives until they gleamed with a deadly beauty. “I don’t know why you think I would take your side in this, little hawk.”

“I have heard many tales of such beasts,” Thor proclaimed. “They are vast beasts with scales no sword can pierce, wings that carry them swiftly without tiring, and mouths full of sharp teeth and fire breath.”

Silence fell following his declaration.

“That sounds…” Steve trailed off, holding his shield tightly.

“Terrifying,” Tony agreed grimly. “Are we sure the village really needs it gone that badly? I mean, I can buy them more sheep.”

“For the last time,” Coulson said firmly. “There is no such thing as dragons.”

His assertion would have had more weight behind it if it hadn’t been followed immediately by an earth-shattering roar that sent flocks of birds into startled flight.

A moment later, a shadow fell over the valley. Looking up, Clint saw a giant creature with massive wings blocking out the sun. “You were saying?”

Steve stood up, grim determination on his face, sword at his side and shield in his hand. “Let’s go. Avengers, assemble!”


End file.
